


The Deal

by Leni



Series: Cora's Daughter [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: AR. In a world where Cora didn't marry Henry...Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's story always starts with a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganfir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfir/gifts).



> Many thanks to @morganfir, who provided a good ~~kick~~ piece of advice when I most needed it.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a little laugh. He had held great expectations of Cora’s child. None of them had included having the girl curled on his lap, arms around his neck, with a look on her face that warned she wouldn’t be easily dislodged. “Your mother wouldn’t approve, little one,” he told her, but he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of his former lover walking in into the scene.

He’d give a roomful of gold, for someone to shove that lying heart back into Cora’s chest. Let her watch as he showered her daughter with all the riches she had disdained when she spurned him.

Belle was smiling as well, he noticed. It gave some life to her features, to think of thumbing her nose at her dear mama.

“She will be upset,” he warned, making his tone stern.

The girl leaned down until their foreheads pressed together. “You promise?” she whispered, and before he could speak, her grasp at his nape had tightened, twisting the short curls there. A spike of pain, a thought of protest; both soothed by the feel of soft lips on his dry ones.

The smell of her reached his nostrils, sweet and flowery instead of the sharp incenses that Cora had ordered be burned in the public rooms to stave off the smell of the pyres and the war outside their walls.

Rumpelstiltskin waited, curious how far she would go, but soon he realized that she had no idea about the road she’d just raced down to follow. The kiss was inexpert, both frustrating and sweet at her ignorance of all she could do while he let her lead.

But of course the Dark One wouldn’t allow himself to be led for long.

He grabbed onto her hips, yanking her closer until her chest was rubbing against his. She made a noise of surprise, but stubbornly kept their mouths pressed together.

Slowly, he taught her the rudiments of kissing. The opening of lips to catch the other’s breath, the soft tug at her lower lip, and then arranging matters so she mimic the action. The little gasps, the pretense of tenderness. He knew when her mind let go of the rebellion that had brought her here, and instead focused on her own pleasure only.

He almost laughed again when they broke apart, the softened features that promised a pretty smile under what the years of bitterness had done to her. The flash of surprise when she remembered where she was, and how her hands flew to his shoulders to fidget with his coat, as if she couldn’t conceive to have grabbed onto the Dark One and sank her hands in his hair just a minute before.

“Is the delicate maiden upset now?” he questioned, voice high and on the edge of mockery.

Belle straightened her shoulders, his condescending words brushing off on her as if beneath her notice. It would take a lifetime of neglect to make an impression on this girl, Rumpelstiltskin suddenly understood.

“Only if you tell me that you still love her,” she said, gaze solemn.

“Would I have you on my knees, silly girl, if I did?”

“Would you do the only thing that might grab her attention, if you didn’t?”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, because no one had dared that tone with him since…. “You might be your mother’s daughter after all.”

Belle made a face. But didn’t deny it. “I don’t want to destroy anyone,” she said at last, “just…”

“Make her jealous?”

She snorted. “I don’t think she can feel as deeply as that.”

The girl was smart, at least. “Then?”

“I want to make her angry. So angry,” she told him, eyes dancing at whatever her mind was picturing. Then she put her hand on his cheek, barely giving him an instant to mask his shock at her touch before she moved him to look him in the eye. “I want her hands tied when she tries to move against that what bothers her. I want her so frustrated, and unable to hurt me in response.”

Her hands had lost their timidity, one sneaking easily under his coat, fingering his silk shirt with interest, while the other drew a warm line from his cheek to his lips, lingering at the corner of his mouth. Anger made her bold. What an interesting discovery. “Can you do that for me, Rumpelstiltskin?”

“And in exchange?”

The girl smiled, dropping him a quick kiss before she answered. “My mother will be furious. Helpless if you're the one protecting me. A fine revenge, I'd say. What can I give you of better value than that?”

Rumpelstiltskin thought of that. Of Cora fuming as he took her daughter away. As he made this girl mistress of his castle, and gave her leave to command his magic in all the things she might desire.

Belle might be useless for the purpose he had originally envisioned for Cora’s child, but there was no reason he couldn’t find _some_ use for her.

“Deal,” he murmured.

And Belle smiled with gleeful satisfaction.

 

The End  
28/10/16

**Author's Note:**

> *points at comment box*  
> Please stop and comment before leaving this window. :)


End file.
